Pooh's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance
Pooh's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance is the twenty-seventh Winnie the Pooh crossover created by Legoland1085 and A remake version by TheBeckster1000. A New Remake will be made by DisneyDaniel93. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The film occurs in an alternate reality in the year 1939 wherein various animals are anthropomorphized and coexist with humans. An ambitious young cat named Danny, who dreams of becoming a film star, travels from his small hometown of Kokomo to Hollywood. There, Danny finds animal talent agent Farley Wink and his secretary, a sassy, cynical, but stunning lady cat named Sawyer, with whom Danny falls in love. He also meets Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore who are here for a vacation due to the letter. Danny is admitted into a small role in Mammoth Pictures' Li'l Ark Angel, the latest film featuring the spoiled child actress Darla Dimple, "America's Sweetheart, Lover of Children and Animals," and is enthusiastic until he, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore realizing the role's insignificance. Determined to become more central, he takes matters into his own hands, turning his one line of "meow" into an impressive bit of music, but in doing so upstages Darla Dimple, who takes this as an insult and sends her valet Max (a massive, rigid figure resembling Boris Karloff's portrayal of Frankenstein's Monster) to punish Danny, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore. One night thereafter Danny, Pooh, and the gang learn from the studio's mascot, Woolly the Mammoth, that all of the other animals who came to Hollywood sharing Danny's ambitions are resigned to the supporting cast, including Sawyer's, while the humans assume central roles. Danny, Pooh and the others therefore organizes an impromptu dance session in an alley so as to remind the animals of their reason for coming to Hollywood. Here they convince Sawyer, with some difficulty, to resume her former practice of dancing and begins to make a plan for the advancement of their positions. During this dance session, Darla Dimple hears the animals' music from afar in the studio and realizes that their talent may outstrip her own. Taking the animals as a threat to her stardom, Darla invites Danny, Pooh and the others to her mansion so she could "apologize" for what Max did the other day and offers to call studio boss L.B. Mammoth to arrange a chance for Danny and his friends to perform for him. Danny, Pooh and the gang accept this offer openly and enlists the assistance of all the animals. Darla, rather than allow them the opportunity instead floods the sound stage, destroying a nearby press release and blaming the animals for it. The animals, Pooh and the gang involved in the incident are summarily expelled from the studio and told that they will "never nibble kibble in this town again". Outside the studio, Darla's deception was revealed when she told Danny, Pooh and the others it was "nice working with you." Defeated, Danny prepares to return to Kokomo, but soon changes his mind and conspires with his penguin friend Pudge to demonstrate the animals' skill. Danny therefore sneaks into the studio and invites all of the animals and Pooh and the gang to the premiere of Darla's film. After the film's end (and a fairly intense confrontation between Max and Danny atop Grauman's Chinese Theater, ending with Max floating away on a gigantic balloon made to resemble Darla), Danny addresses the audience, informing them that he, Pooh and their friends will sing and dance as tribute to Pooh's past Adventures, Danny says, by Ms. Darla Dimple. At this, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, and the animals perform a spectacular song and dance scene. Darla's outrageous attempts to stop them result only in enhancement to their performance and in pain to herself. The production number is a resounding success; Darla, trying to prove that she is the true star, recklessly screams at Danny through a microphone, accidentally exposing her activities and character. Darla is then tipped down a trap door, shouting out for Max. Max, drifting over Paris at this point, responds slowly to her call: "Oui, Miss Dimple?" L.B. and the director Flanagan apologize for the mistakes they have made. The animals and Pooh and Friends are given starring roles from then on, creating a number of amusing parodies of classic films (notably Singin' In The Rain and Casablanca) and the movies based on Pooh's Adventures. After the movie poster parodies, it is revealed that Darla has lost her fame, but not her family fortune, and has become a grumpy janitor. Trivia *Pooh and his friends will see Danny and Sawyer and face Darla Dimple again in Pooh's Adventures of Quest for Camelot. Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Remakes Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Films dedicated to Natalie Cole Category:Films dedicated to James Ingram Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Non-Disney crossovers